A new hanyou in town
by vixenia
Summary: A little hanyou was taken into the group when they found her body bruised and injured. How will this new member affect the group. And why the hell does she look like Inuyasha?


Konnichi wa minna-san. Originally I had posted this story a few months ago but you see, it kinda got fucked up so now I am rewriting it. Anyways it might seem a little boring at first but i just wanted to start it off as a sort of beginning for what is to come so bare with me here kay. Anyways I hope you like it.

I had wrote this story about two years ago and now cause of a friend of mine, I have finally decided to repost it. I hope you all find it humorous, fluffy and romantic. I'll try to add some of the usual fight scenes like I usually do in my fics. Hope you enjoy, now lets once again reintroduce A NEW HANYOU IN TOWN.

* * *

It was a warm spring day, but for a village, it was a day to kill dirty blood. The dirty blood belonged to an innocent ten years old girl. The girl was a hanyou who did nothing wrong, but in other's eyes, she was a disaster waiting to happen.

The thing she did wrong was being born. She was a vermin. Something that had to be rid from the world. Her name was half breed to everyone, but to her, she was Puramu.

(AN: Puramu means plum in Japanese)

She had small silver dog ears with sparkling silver hair that ended at her waist. A silver tail was draped around her hips as she was running. She also had silver blue eyes laced with gold. Her face was stained with fresh blood and tears. Finally the village men had cornered her.

Puramu growled as she stretched out her inhuman claws and bared her sharp white teeth at the men, trying to scare them to no avail. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground bleeding professedly. One of the villagers had her fresh blood rolling down his pitch fork. Soon everything went black.

"There, we finally got rid of this half breed," said one of the villagers.

"Lets go back incase her father comes after us," said another villager. With that said, all the men went home, leaving a half dead hanyou lying on the ground. Not one of them felt a slight sense of pity. Only pride that they had taken out such a 'deadly' vermin.

-WITH THE INUYASHA GROUP-

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in an annoyed voice, "What do you smell? Come on, can't we rest, we have been walking all day," Kagome complained as the group kept walking on.

"Kagome shut up," Inuyasha yelled, he then started sniffing again. "I smell fresh blood," Inuyasha said after a moment of sniffing.

"There should be a village nearby," the demon slayer, Sango, said. Inuyasha suddenly stopped, forcing Kagome, who was walking behind him, to bump into the dog demon.

"Hey Inuyasha, don't stop like that," Kagome huffed, the miko then took a good look over Inuyasha's shoulder and gasped. There on the ground was a little girl with blood and bruises all over her body.

Blood was also soaking the girl's hair and her clothes as well.

"Oh my kami," Kagome said while getting out her first aid kit from her enormous yellow back pack.

-One Hour Later-

"There, now she's all nice and clean," Kagome said. "Hey wow Inuyasha, she looks just like you if you skip her cute little fluffy tail," Kagome said while petting said fluffy appendage with a laugh of delight in coming from her rosy red lips.

"She only resembles a minuscule of me Kagome," Inuyasha said stubbornly. Kagome sweat dropped at what the hanyou had said. She then rolled her eyes and shook her head, wondering why Inuyasha had to be so obstinate sometimes.

"Uh, Kagome look down," Shippo said. Kagome blinked before looking down. Puramu was starting to wake up.

"Kagome, please give her to me," Inuyasha said sternly. Kagome silently handed over the girl while giving Inuyasha a questioning look. The little girl slowly opened her silverish blue eyes only to see gold ones staring back down at her.

"Eep," she said before kicking Inuyasha in the face.

"What the hell," Inuyasha said, though he refused to let go of the young girl. The girl blinked once, then twice before deciding to use her voice.

"Um, good morning," she said when she couldn't think of anything else to say to the demon who held her in his grasp.

"Don't you mean good afternoon pup," Inuyasha said with a smirk. The girl looked at him while blinking owlishly.

"Oh, its afternoon already," She said in a soft voice. Inuyasha nodded. The girl then began to wiggle out of Inuyasha's arms childishly, when she was finally free from her prison, she looked up at him.

The man before her had long silver hair and dog ears, he was also wearing a red fire rat kimono. He had amber eyes too. She looked him over again and couldn't help the thought that went through her mind. 'He looks kinda like papa. Maybe I can trust him. Yes of course I can. He saved me didn't he,' she thought to herself.

"Ello, my name is Puramu. Thank you for saving me from those evil villagers. I never liked them much," Puramu said in a gentle tone. Inuyasha just smirked at her.

"My name is Inuyasha, I can already tell what you have been through. Where are your parents?" he asked in a serious voice.

"I-I don't know," Puramu said. Her voice meek and sad as she looked at the ground. Inuyasha kneeled down and picked her up and started scratching and rubbing tiny little puppy ears as tears rimmed the golden part of her eyes. She then purred out of blissful pleasure of how her ears were such gentle treatment.

The girl sighed and curled up into a small little ball in Inuyasha's lap, purring like a new born kitten.

"A little to the left," she murmured. When he did that her purrs got so loud that it began echoing through out the forest. The inuyasha group just stared at them like there was something was wrong with them except Shippo, he just hid behind Kagome.

The pup was finally sound asleep when Inuyasha was done. The silver haired man stood up with Puramu in his arms. Kagome just smiled as she walked over and tweaked Inuyasha's ears.

"I wonder if you could purr that loud Inuyasha," Kagome joked as she smirked. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and made a huffing sound before turning away. A blush tinting his cheeks.

"Guys I think we should make a camp here tonight okay, its getting pretty late," Sango finally said, breaking the silence that had filled through the group. They had decided it was best to sleep in the forest since is was plainly obvious to see that they could not go to the village.

Puramu woke up a little while later to the smell of some really good food. She looked around only to find three humans, one cat demon, and one little fox demon. Fear was now evident in her eyes.

"PAPA," She screamed in fright, "PAPA, PAPA, HUMANS HAVE KIDNAPED ME AGAIN, PAPA SAVE ME, PLEASE!" She cried out. Inuyasha immediately jumped down from his perch on some tree limb so he could wrap his arms around the poor crying girl while everyone was getting over their heart attacks.

Puramu snuggled into the safety of Inuyasha's warm arms, she began clutching a death grip on Inuyasha's Kimono. She was scared. What was going on. Were those humans going to kill her. Were they going to hurt her like before. These thoughts plagued her mind and she snapped out of it when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

* * *

So what did you think. A little boring right. And short. Definitely short. Sorry bout that. Needed to find a place to stop for the night so that way I don't end up writing the whole thing. nyahahaha. Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW. bai bai 


End file.
